Aka me no shoujo
by marii-vamp
Summary: Una chica nueva llega a la Academia de la Vera Cruz... / Historia de aventuras, pero posiblemente con pinceladas de RinxOC
1. Chapter 1

No se sabe cómo llegó, pero se dirigió con pasos firmemente calculados a la puerta del aula y llamó.

—Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Akame Hokori.

—Oh, bienvenida. La estábamos esperando—comentó el muchacho pecoso con gafas— Si no le importa, Hokori-san, puede sentarse en un pupitre vacío, cuando acabe la clase le atenderé.

La aludida cerró los ojos y suspiró, y con pasos lentos pero firmes recorrió la parte delantera de la clase para detenerse frente a un pasillo que había entre los pupitres, y avanzar hasta la tercera fila, donde se sentó. Las miradas de los demás alumnos siguieron los movimientos de la muchacha pelirroja que acababa de interrumpir la clase, incrédulas. El profesor tuvo que llamarles para desviar la atención de la extraña presencia de la chica recién llegada, y luego prosiguió con su clase.

Cuando esta acabó, los escasos alumnos que había en el aula se pusieron a charlar animadamente mientras Akame se acercaba con pasos vacilantes a la mesa del profesor pecoso. Cuando lo hizo, no advirtió que varios pares de ojos se clavaban en ella y su uniforme masculino con curiosidad. El profesor les instó a que salieran del aula.

—Okumura, mira a ver si puedes averiguar algo de _ella_, tú que tienes enchufe—susurró el chico del pelo rosa al moreno. Éste asintió y fingió quedarse rezagado mientras el resto de alumnos salían del aula.

—Bien, Hokori-san… ¡bienvenida a la academia de la Vera Cruz! Soy el profesor Yukio Okumura. Aún no he leído su ficha de recomendación, pero estoy seguro de que su presencia será positiva para la escuela. Cuando me rellene este formulario, ya estará todo en orden.

La aludida chasqueó la lengua, molesta, y tomó el papel y la pluma de la mano del pecoso. Mientras tanto, tanto el chico que se había quedado parado en la puerta como su gemelo, el profesor, se quedaron atónitos al ver que la muchacha se metía serenamente bajo la mesa del profesor, aún con el papel en la mano.

—Etto… disculpe… —comenzó el de las gafas. La aludida le chistó, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y se la ponía por encima de la cabeza ante la mirada perpleja de los hermanos. El de las gafas estaba tan confuso que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su hermano hasta que este se acercó a la mesa y se asomó un poco, curioso— ¡Oye! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Ah, eh… nada… —dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza— Sólo una cosa, Yukio… ¿quién es esa?—le susurró quedamente al pecoso.

—Sólo es una alumna nueva. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

—¡Pero es _muy rara_!—dijo bajando aún más la voz, prácticamente sólo movía los labios sin emitir ningún sonido.

—¡Te he oído!—sonó desde debajo de la mesa. Los dos hermanos se miraron, sorprendidos. Justo después, vieron salir a la pelirroja de debajo de la mesa, con la chaqueta aún sobre la cabeza y los papeles en la mano. Tras entregárselos al atónito profesor, se quitó la chaqueta de la cabeza y se la ató a la cintura —Bueno, creo que está todo en regla —dijo tranquilamente, como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Uh… bien… Bienvenida a la academia, Hokori-san.

—Sí, ¡bienvenida!—dijo el hermano, sonriendo un tanto incómodo —Soy Rin Okumura, encantado de conocerte.

—Igualmente—dijo Akame mecánicamente mientras pasaba por su lado y desaparecía tras la puerta del aula.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

—¡¿Huh?—exclamó Yukio cuando empezó a leer la ficha de Akame.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Rin levantándose de un salto de la cama al ver la cara de perplejidad de su hermano.

—¡Aquí dice que Hokori es ciega!

—¡No…! … uh… ya lo sabía—dijo tranquilamente.

—¡¿Cómo?

—Sí, cuando pasó por mi lado antes vi que tenía los ojos opacos.

—¿Pero no te extraña?—inquirió el pecoso—¡¿Cómo demonios crees que ha podido rellenar el formulario si es ciega?

—¡Anda…!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El pecoso salió corriendo del cuarto seguido de su ruidoso hermano.

—¡Eh Yukio! ¿Adónde vas?—gritó mientras corría detrás de él por los pasillos de la residencia.

—¡A buscar a Hokori, por supuesto!—le respondió ya sin aliento—Acaba de llegar y no puede ver, ¿no te parece que puede estar perdida por la academia o por la residencia…? ¿Y cómo crees que va a saber qué habitación es la suya?

—Oh, claro—concedió el medio-demonio—pero ates en clase se ha apañado bien… ha sabido encontrar un sitio vacío ella sola—rió. Su gemelo le respondió con un silencio—Ah, espera. Tú lo que quieres es averiguar cómo ha sido capaz de rellenar tu formulario—Yukio volvió a responder con un silencio, algo abochornado—no te preocupes, ¡si yo tengo la misma curiosidad!—soltó una carcajada mientras adelantaba a Yukio en su carrera, pero a las pocas zancadas se detuvo de golpe. El pecoso chocó contra él.

—¡Oye! ¿Pero qué te pasa ahora?—se quejó frotándose la nariz, dolorido.

—Etto… ¿dónde se supone que vamos, exactamente?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La pelirroja se tiró pesadamente en la cama, y se puso a mirar el techo, o eso haría si pudiera ver. Ni siquiera se molestó en deshacer la maleta, aunque sabía que había entrado en la habitación correcta. Después del largo viaje lo único que le apetecía era dormir. Sacudió los pies para quitarse las zapatillas, se aflojó la corbata y se la sacó sin deshacer el nudo, y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa…

De pronto el suelo empezó a temblar, y la puerta de la habitación salió despedida del marco. Por el hueco apareció un agitado Rin, gritando.

—¡Akame Hokor- -!—se cortó cuando vio que había entrado en la habitación correcta—¡Bien! Estás aqu- - —se volvió a cortar al darse cuenta de que estaba a medio vestir y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, un poco sonrojado. Ella simplemente se volvió a abrochar la camisa tranquilamente. El Okumura se removió un poco en el sitio, incómodo, y observó el estropicio: la puerta fuera de los goznes, un trozo de pared desmenuzado por el suelo, una silla aplastada bajo un montón de escombros y al lado una maleta reventada con su contenido desparramado alrededor—Eh… voy a avisar a mi hermano de que te he encontrado—dijo, y salió corriendo de nuevo por el pasillo, dejando a la invidente desorientada en medio del caos, esperando allí de pie sin saber qué hacer, y aunque no lo sabía, le esperaba un interrogatorio por parte del pecoso profesor.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Muy buenas! Aquí mi persona, marii-vamp, subiendo más chorradas! (?) Bien, eh... xDU Empiezo un nuevo fic, esta vez de Ao no Exorcist *-* En serio, estos meses me he enamorado de esta serie, tanto manga como anime... y de Rin *-* Al principio imaginé un personaje para rolear en dA, pero empecé a pensarle una historia... y esta escena... y claro, en los roles que veo de AnE nunca están los personajes originales, así que decidí hacerle un fic ^^ No tengo ni idea de qué narices va a salir de aquí, pero bue xDD De momento, ya tengo un poco... bastante escrito, entre clase y clase xDD Bueno, espero no dejarlo estancado, últimamente estoy escribiendo mucho, pero seguro que un día me abandonan las musas (noo, no os vayáis, queridas~~~ *marii persiguiendo un ente invisible*)<strong>

**Como no tengo ni idea de qué rumbo tomará esta historia (?) he puesto de momento que es RinxOC, pero no es seguro... a ver, lo más probable es que sí, pero no lo leáis pensando en que se va a convertir en eso, por favor xDU Principalmente me gustaría desarrollar una historia de aventuras en la academia :3 (Que me salga es otra cosa, pero bueno xDU)**

**Bueno, pues eso es todo, espero que os guste ^^**

**(¡Todas las reviews son bienvenidas!)**


	2. Chapter 2

—Bien, Hokori-san… explíqueme detalladamente lo que le ocurrió hace 10 años—dijo Yukio. La pelirroja suspiró.

—Viene todo en la ficha.

—Sí eh… bueno… pero preferiría que me lo contara usted… para estas cosas tan serias no me gusta la burocracia y las formalidades.

—Pues entonces trátame de tú/llámame por mi nombre de pila (¿?)—le dijo sonriendo pícaramente. El profesor se colocó las gafas, nervioso.

—Está bien, Akame-san. Por favor, cuéntame tu historia.

**_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_**

_—Fue cuando yo tenía 6 años. No lo recuerdo bien… la mayoría de detalles los conozco porque me los contaron. Bueno eh… fue exactamente lo que dice en la ficha: me poseyó un demonio. La primera vez que pasó fue una noche muy oscura, sin luna. De eso no recuerdo más, sólo sé que por la mañana ya no podía ver y mis padres yacían a mi lado gravemente heridos. Simplemente lo supe, no me preguntes por qué. Salí a la calle como pude pidiendo ayuda… los recuerdos son borrosos… Esa misma noche me volvió a pasar. Los aldeanos ya no sabían qué hacer conmigo, veían que por la noche mis ojos se ponían de color rojo y me descontrolaba, me volvía agresiva y les atacaba. Me encerraron en un sótano. Día y noche, aunque sabían que sólo me pasaba de noche, cuando todo estaba a oscuras. Y así pasó un mes. ¿Ves todas estas cicatrices?—dijo remangándose las mangas de la camisa— Como no podía hacer daño a nadie, me lo hacía a mí misma. _

_La gente dejó de darme importancia, empezaron a pasar de mí aunque me pasaba los días llorando. ¿No crees que simplemente habría sido más fácil tenerme en un lugar iluminado las 24 horas del día? Se lo pedí mil veces, pero vivíamos en una aldeucha y sólo las casas más ricas tenían electricidad, y claro, los ricos no me querían en sus casas y no se iban a molestar en llevarme a más de 100 Km en carro hasta la ciudad más cercana cuando podía descontrolarme si se hacía de noche o si las nubes tapaban demasiado el sol en el atardecer. _

_Por fin, a alguien se le ocurrió la brillante idea de llevarme a un templo a que me exorcizaran. Fue una gran idea, pero me llevaron al sitio equivocado. Como también habrás leído en mi ficha, aún llevo a ese demonio dentro de mí. Sí… el exorcista era un chapuzas. Empezó bien, y extrajo la mayor parte del demonio, pero por su culpa, algo más de la cuarta parte del demonio se quedó _sellado_ en mí. _

_Hasta el momento, más de una veintena de exorcistas de todo el mundo han intentado exorcizarlo, pero no ha habido manera. Cuando acudí a altos cargos, en raras ocasiones se interesaban por mi caso, y me destinaban a exorcistas menores. Volví a Japón para ver si podía conseguir que el paladín de la Vera Cruz se interesara por mi caso, y no veas cómo me destrozó saber que Shiro Fujimoto había muerto… Ya llevaba un tiempo barajando la posibilidad de convertirme yo misma en exorcista, pero ahora estoy decidida._

_Akame se llevó una mano a la cabeza, hizo una pausa y suspiró._

—_Ahora te contaré mi situación actual. Tras casi 10 años conviviendo con el demonio, he aprendido a dominarle, y la mayoría de las veces consigo controlarlo. Durante el día, no se manifiesta y no hay ningún problema, salvo claro, que soy ciega, pero eso ya no creo que tenga remedio. Sin embargo, he aprendido a manejarme y orientarme bastante bien por el oído, mis orejas tienen la forma habitual de los semi-demonios, como puedes ver—dijo la pelirroja levantándose el pelo para que el profesor lo viera— y por… no sé… una especie de sexto sentido, como una especie de prolongación del tacto… algo así como que percibo la ubicación de las cosas por una leve variación en las vibraciones que percibo por los pies. Esto no sé si se debe al poder del demonio o lo he desarrollado por mí misma… pero me da igual. Tengo que librarme de él, ya que por la noche o cuando estoy en sitios oscuros el demonio aflora… y se manifiesta en mis ojos. Se me ponen rojos, como hace 10 años y bueno… puedo ver de nuevo, y mucho mejor que antes. Normalmente no suelo tener problemas con eso, pero a veces me domina. Por eso he venido aquí. Estoy decidida a convertirme en exorcista para someterlo o librarme de una vez por todas de él._

**_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_**

—Bien… en tu ficha de escudero dice que te quieres preparar para Doctor y Knight, ¿correcto?

—Sí.

—¿Estás segura? Hacer dos especializaciones a la vez es complicado, y más si una de ellas es Knigth.

—Estoy completamente segura.

—Pero… ¿concretamente Knight? ¿No te vendría mejor Aria por eh… ya sabes, que no puedes ver?—preguntó vacilante el de gafas. La pelirroja chasqueó la lengua.

—No tengo buena memoria para esas cosas. Y estoy perfectamente capacitada para ser Knigth—rebatió levantando una ceja hacia el vacío (era ciega, después de todo). Yukio contuvo una risa nerviosa—Te lo puedo demostrar en cualquier momento. Además, la mayor parte de los demonios aparecen de noche, y ahí mi vista es sublime—afirmó muy segura de sí misma. El profesor se subió las gafas, algo contrariado, pero no dijo nada—¿Dudas de mí? Ya te lo demostraré. Tanto con luz, como a oscuras.

—Está bien—suspiró—, además yo no tengo ni voz ni voto en esto así que… Bueno, ya veo que te puedes ubicar bien, has encontrado tu habitación perfectamente… aunque hemos tenido que trasladarte—carraspeó, disgustado—… En fin, si tienes algún problema, mi hermano y yo estamos en la habitación núme- - -

—Silencio—le chistó Akame—. Ya sé dónde estáis, puedo percibirlo—dijo levantándose. El pecoso hizo un ademán de detenerla, pero ella le detuvo con un gesto de la mano— como también puedo percibir que llevan prácticamente toda la conversación escuchándonos.

Akame abrió de golpe la puerta, y seis personas cayeron estrepitosamente a sus pies entre maldiciones, quejas y gritos de dolor por parte de los que estaban más abajo.

—Je, je.. ¡Hola, Akame...!

* * *

><p><strong>¡Capi número 2, señores y señoras!<strong>

**A ver qué sale de aquí, ahaha *gota* **  
><strong>Sólo diré que la versión en doujin ya está en proceso en mi cuenta de deviantart (para más información, mirar en mi profile) º(·u·)º No me lo voy a currar mucho, creo que ni siquiera lo retocaré por ordenador, absolutely a mano, con sus complicaciones y las confianzas que me voy a tomar, es decir... tendré que dibujar a mano todos los fondos y nada de copypaste... pero por otro lado, seguramente deje el boceto debajo, que el lápiz azul se borra mu mal xDDDU Y a lo mejor hasta ni paso a tinta... pero es que quiero seguir el ritmo del fic, porque las ideas "gráficas" de las escenas se me ocurren a la vez que voy escribiendo, y no quiero que se me olviden xDDU<strong>

**En fin, que espero poder subir algo más del doujin pronto, aunque lo mismo me toma más tiempo del que espero porque me gustaría ser más o menos fiel al estilo de Kazue Kato, y sacar monoso monosísisisisimo a Rin *-* Aish *hurrface***  
><strong>Sí, me ha dado fuerte con Ao no Exorcist xDU Ya me he terminado el anime, y la verdad, espero con más ansias el manga xDU Pero Rin es tan violablosoooooo asdfasdfa 8DU Perdonad mis desvaríos de fangirl xDDDU Es que reúne gran cantidad de mis fetiches (?) MartiKimitachi sabe de lo que hablo *hurrface*<strong>

**Eeeen fin (again xDU) queee espero que os guste, si lo habéis leído hasta el final, por favor, comentad! ^^ Se agradece mucho :3**

**¡Gracias por leer! **

**Trama de AMnS y Akame Hokori (c) marii-vamp**  
><strong>Personajes originales y mundo de Ao no Exorcist (c) Kazue Kato<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

—Je, je…

Rin se rió nerviosamente mientras se ponía de pie y ayudaba a levantarse al resto. No pudieron evitar echar una mirada a los ojos opacos de Akame, que seguía delante de ellos mirándoles sin ver nada, pero oyendo absolutamente todo lo que decían.

—¡Quita Shima, me estás pisando!—refunfuñó una chica.

—Si es que… ya decía yo que era una mala idea…—murmuraba una voz masculina insegura.

—Ah… uy… perdona, Suguro-kun…—se disculpó la voz de otra chica, suavemente.

—¡Akame, pero qué guapa estás hoy…!—decía afablemente otra voz de chico.

—¡La culpa es tuya Okumura! ¡Has hecho mucho ruido!—bramó una nueva voz.

—¿Eres idiota, Suguro? ¿No has oído que puede percibir por las vibraciones?—le replicó el aludido.

—¡Ah! ¡Ahora te las vas a dar de sabihondo para quitarte la culpa!

—Vale, vale, chicos—intervino el joven profesor, conteniéndose las ganas de echarles una reprimenda, al ver a la pelirroja a su lado a punto de explotar.

—¡SILENCIO!—rugió con una voz que no parecía la suya. Los siete dejaron de pelearse y de hablar inmediatamente, aterrorizados por su tono de voz—No me dejáis concentrarme—dijo, de nuevo con su tono de voz normal, cerrando los ojos. Los demás la miraron extrañados mientras se ponía a respirar profundamente.

De repente, Akame salió corriendo por el pasillo, y, ante la sorpresa de todos, saltó por una ventana.

—¡Oooye!—gritó Rin y salió corriendo tras ella, tirándose también por la ventana. Rápidamente se pudo ver a seis personas asomadas por la ventana, mientras Rin escudriñaba a su alrededor en busca de Akame. Al parecer él también había percibido algo con sus sentidos agudizados por su sangre diabólica, ya que rápidamente quitó la funda a su katana, listo para desenvainarla, mientras seguía buscando a la pelirroja con la vista.

De pronto, una explosión proveniente del bosque les sobresaltó, no sólo por el ruido y el fogonazo, sino porque tras ella todo el bosque fue inundado por una densa oscuridad.

Los gritos de sorpresa de los jóvenes en seguida fueron acallados por un feroz rugido.

···

El demonio era terriblemente silencioso cuando quería. Sin embargo, podía percibir su posición entre dos árboles. Siguió corriendo en esa dirección, pero de repente, dejó de percibirlo. El cabrón había pegado un salto, lo que le faltaba. Totalmente descolocada ante ese cambio, rogó que el demonio estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para que activara su mecanismo de defensa: la oscuridad.

Cuando la luz se fue, sintió cómo una ligera corriente descendía desde sus ojos extendiéndose por el resto de su cuerpo. Siempre era así. Separó lentamente los párpados; sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos de nuevo.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Cuando oyó el rugido, prácticamente tenía encima al demonio. Saltó hacia un lado, y consiguió que una de las zarpas del monstruo apenas la rozara una pierna. Con un leve quejido se apresuró a rodar por el suelo para evitar un nuevo ataque de la bestia. Se incorporó rápidamente y se alejó corriendo con una leve cojera para evaluar la situación.

Como ella pensaba, se trataba de un Dunkler Körper*, un demonio de oscuridad bajo el mando de Temnota**, Rey de las Tinieblas. Su apariencia para los pocos que podían verle, dado que su aparición siempre iba acompañada de la absoluta ausencia de luz, era la de una masa oscura informe y cambiante, de aspecto viscoso, con dos grandes garras a los lados de una imponente abertura: una boca llena de cientos de dientes puntiagudos y amarillos. En su parte trasera tenía dos patas fuertes con las que daba grandes saltos, y entre ellas una poderosa cola bien definida, como la de un lagarto, pero de proporciones gigantescas. No tenía ojos. ¿Para qué los querría un bicho que siempre aparecía rodeado de oscuridad?

Akame entonces se maldijo por su estupidez. ¿Cómo se había apresurado tanto en ir en busca del Dunkler Körper sin coger antes su katana? Cuando se quiso dar cuenta se encontraba delante del demonio, completamente indefensa, capacitada sólo para intentar esquivar los potentes y violentos ataques del monstruo.

···

Sintió el rugido muy cerca, a unos escasos 20 metros a su derecha, así que en medio de aquella densa oscuridad, desenvainó la Kurikara, haciendo surgir de ella una gran llamarada azul. Esperó que aquello disipara un poco la oscuridad, pero eso no ocurrió. Podía verse a sí mismo envuelto por las llamas de Satán, pero como se suele decir, no veía un burro a tres pasos.

Aun así, guiándose por el oído se apresuró a dirigirse en la dirección en la que había escuchado al monstruo, deseando que la pelirroja no se encontrara allí y gracias a la oscuridad viera sus llamas azules, símbolo de Satán, pero más aún pensando que estaba desarmada y que encontrarse con ese bicho podría ser su fin. Estaba pensando esto cuando de pronto fue derribado de un fuerte coletazo del Dunkler Körper.

···

—¿Pero qué…?

Cuando vio esas llamas azules, Akame no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Un sudor frío corrió por su espalda, imaginándose que en ese momento el Rey de los Demonios hiciera su aparición. Entonces sí que sería su fin.

Sin embargo, forzó un poco más la vista y pudo distinguir en medio de las llamas a Rin Okumura, aquel muchacho cotilla y desastroso que se había cargado su habitación. Al verle, sus tensos músculos se relajaron un poco.

Aquello iba a ser su salvación. Agradeciendo mentalmente la imprudencia de su compañero, Akame se deslizó hasta donde se encontraba el vástago de Satán tirado en el suelo, intentando recuperar la respiración después del intenso golpe. Sin preguntar siquiera, asió la katana, aún aferrada por la mano de Rin, y tiró de ella, pero éste no la soltó.

—¡Aparta, bicho!—gritó levantándose y agitando con fuerza el brazo para que aquel demonio o lo que fuera soltara la espada, pero "aquello" tampoco la soltó.

—¡Rin! ¡Soy yo, Akame!—le espetó la pelirroja, con urgencia. Sin darse cuenta, Rin aflojó la presión que ejercía sobre la katana y la chica se la arrebató rápidamente— ¡Te la cojo prestada un rato!—gritó mientras salía corriendo y le dejaba ahí plantado como un pasmarote, totalmente descolocado.

—O… ¡oye! ¿Y con qué me defiendo yo?

—¡Conmigo!—le contestó riendo Akame, guiñándole un ojo aunque sabía que no lo iba a ver, y se volvió rápidamente con la katana en alto para repeler un nuevo ataque del Dunkler Körper.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nota de autora:<span>**

1* "Dunkler Körper" significa "ente oscuro" en alemán.

2** "Temnota" significa "tinieblas" en ruso.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Bieeeeen! Mari-chan por fin se digna a subir un nuevo capi *dummy* La verdad es que me quedé un poco atascada en la parte en la que empieza la acción, pero luego todo salió solo -w-<strong>

**La cosa es que a veces me cuesta ponerme, porque otra de mis aficiones es dibujar, y estos días que tengo tiempo libre he estado dibujando mucho :3 Otra cosa que me quita tiempo es la wii xDU Me regalaron por Navidad el Zelda Skyward Sword y estoy muy viciada *-***

**Bueno, que me enrollo xDD Qué más cosas debería decir... Mmm... no esperéis publicaciones regulares. La inspiración me viene y me va, pero tengo una idea general de cómo seguirá la historia, así que no creo que la deje en hiatus, como otras muchas que tengo por ahí :P (bueno, quien dice muchas dice dos xD)**

**Bien, pues poco más... **Sí, me he inventado un rey de los demonios nuevo xD y próximamente aparecerán más criaturas nuevas como el Dunkler Körper, o eso espero (a ver si la imaginación no se me queda estancada). No sé qué decir xD que prefiero inventarme yo unos cuantos bichos y fliparme un poco (?) que mancillar por ignorancia algunos ya creados por Kazue Kato... y bueno, sólo decir **que espero que os guste mucho ^^ **

**Muchas gracias a la gente que me sigue, y a la gente que me lee anónimamente también :3 ¡Todas las reviews son bienvenidas! ¡No os cortéis, que no muerdo! xDD**

**Y mil gracias también a mi Beta Reader, Marti-Kimitachi :D No me he atrevido a subirlo hasta que lo ha leído ella xD Soy así de guay (?)**

**En fin, ya os dejo en paz xDD Próximamente (el año que viene, ya xDD) el siguiente capítulo~~~~**

**Trama de Amns y Akame Hokori (C) Yo, marii-vamp  
><strong>**Universo de AnE y personajes canon (c) Kazue Kato**


	4. Chapter 4

Desde que empuñara la Kurikara, Akame no tuvo ningún problema para repeler los ataques del demonio, y en cuanto se alejó lo suficiente de Rin hacia el interior del bosque pasó de la defensiva al ataque.

Era hábil con la espada, y, aunque el bicho no dejaba de saltar muy alto con sus fuertes patas, de vez en cuando paraba para atacar con la boca, y Akame aprovechaba estos momentos para atacarle. Sin embargo, el ritmo frenético del Dunkler Körper hacía a la pelirroja no parar de moverse para evitar sus embestidas, y aunque tenía un arañazo un tanto profundo en la pierna izquierda, por suerte contaba con la fuerza y la poderosa visión del demonio de su interior, que le ayudaban a esquivarlos fácilmente. Y contaba con la poderosa espada demoníaca con las llamas del rey de los demonios. En esas circunstancias, ¿qué podía salir mal?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Le frustraba sobremanera. No podía ver un palmo más allá de sus narices, y mientras tanto se imaginaba que Akame estaría luchando contra aquel bicho, y él sólo podía esperar en el suelo con el corazón en un puño sin más referencia que unos fuertes rugidos y unos jadeos entrecortados además de sonidos de ramas rotas de vez en cuando.

Golpeó el suelo con los puños, impotente. Estaba con el alma en vilo, esperando rodeado por las azules llamas de Satán, cuando un rugido mucho más estruendoso que los anteriores acompañado de un grito de su compañera le sobresaltó.

Pocos segundos más tarde la oscuridad se disipó de golpe y la repentina aparición de la luz le cegó. Unos momentos después abrió lentamente los ojos y vio unos metros más allá a Akame tirada en el suelo con la espada en llamas aún en la mano.

—¡Akame!—gritó y salió corriendo en su dirección, preocupado. Cuando llegó junto a ella se arrodilló a su lado, poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros y zarandeándola suavemente.

La pelirroja levantó la cabeza con cara de cansancio pero con mala leche.

—¿Qué demonios se supone que estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame!—le espetó incorporándose. El vástago de Satán se quedó mirándola sin palabras.

—P-pero tú… —balbuceó sin saber por dónde empezar. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle— ¿Te… te encuentras bien?

—¡Claro que sí!—dijo terminando de levantarse.

—¿Entonces por qué estabas tirada en el suelo?—inquirió. Akame se sonrojó.

—Me tropecé con una piedra cuando volvió la luz—murmuró con la boca pequeña.

—¿Cómo dices?

—¡Que me he tropezado con una piedra!—le espetó, molesta.

—Oh—comprendió el medio-demonio— Bueno, ¿me devuelves mi katana?—preguntó cambiando de tema, pero con la suficiente sequedad como para que ella no mencionara el tema de las llamas azules. Ya hablarían de ello más tarde. Akame le tendió la katana silenciosamente, con el semblante serio de nuevo.

Rin enfundó la espada demoníaca haciendo que las llamas azules desaparecieran en su interior, y un momento después seis personas llegaron corriendo hasta ellos.

—¿Estáis bien?—preguntó Yukio casi sin aliento, mirando un tanto preocupado a su hermano ya que momentos antes aún estaba envuelto por las llamas de Satán. Los aludidos asintieron con la cabeza— ¿Qué… qué ha pasado con el demonio?

—Yo le he derrotado—intervino Akame seriamente dando un paso hacia delante. Los demás abrieron mucho los ojos, atónitos.

—Pero, ¿cómo?

—Le cogí la katana prestada a Rin—dijo e hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia éste. Los ojos de los otros seis se clavaron inmediatamente en él, y empezaron a hacer sus conjeturas.

Akame era ciega, pero no lo parecía. Se comportaba y se movía con toda normalidad… pero ciertamente, no podía ver, luego era imposible que hubiera visto las llamas de Rin… Por otro lado, según habían oído a hurtadillas, sí que podía ver en la oscuridad. Eso significaba que entonces sí que las había visto… pero estaba tan tranquila… No todo el mundo que ve las llamas azules de Satán puede actuar tan tranquilamente como lo estaba haciendo ella.

—¡Ah!—exclamó de repente Shiemi— ¡Estás herida!

La pelirroja se giró ocultando la pierna magullada, a la defensiva.

—No es nada.

—¡Que sí!—insistió la rubia, sacando un papel— ¡Nii!—invocó. Y de la nada apareció un pequeño hombrecito de musgo con una hoja como sombrero— Vamos a curarla, Nii. Akame, por favor, siéntate.

—No necesito tu ayuda—contestó ésta secamente.

—¡Que te sientes, he dicho!—ordenó Shiemi autoritariamente, cosa poco usual en ella, con lo que todos se quedaron boquiabiertos. Incluso Akame, que se sentó en el suelo dócilmente, extendiendo la pierna herida.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Le molestaba el vaivén. No estaba cómoda. Odiaba estar tan cerca de alguien, y más todavía si se trataba de Rin; y le incomodaba profundamente esa invasión de su espacio personal.

—De… de verdad, que no necesito esto… bájame, por favor—murmuró abochornada.

—¡De eso nada!—dijo Shiemi— Para curarte del todo tienes que reposar.

Akame refunfuñó algo por lo bajo, mientras se revolvía un poco y cruzaba los brazos. Rin chasqueó la lengua, molesto.

—¡Podrías parar de moverte un poco! ¡Encima de que te llevo…!—Akame se cruzó de brazos y le sacó la lengua—¿Ah, sí? ¡A ver si ahora te voy a tirar al suelo!—le espetó, y moviendo un poco los brazos la dejó colgada de la pierna sana, boca abajo. Pretendía picarla y asustarla un poco, pero ella siguió tranquila ante la maniobra del medio-demonio. Éste se cabreó y estuvo a punto de soltarla, pero vio la severa mirada de Shiemi y con un gruñido la levantó de nuevo, matándola con la mirada, aunque ella no podía verle.

Así siguieron un rato caminando hacia la residencia de estudiantes, en silencio, cada uno enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos. En cierto momento, Akame, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad se giró un poco en los brazos de Rin y se agarró a su cuello, para acercar la cara a su oído. Éste se sonrojó, confundido.

— ¿Q… qué estás haciendo?—preguntó suavemente, abochornado por la cercanía del rostro de la invidente.

—No quiero parecer… _cotilla_ pero… —susurró al oído de Rin acentuando esa palabra—tenemos que hablar sobre lo que ha sucedido antes en el bosque.

Rin miró hacia otro lado, incómodo.

—Mira…—empezó— no creo que sea buena idea hablarlo aquí y ahora…

—Bobadas. Ni que los otros no supieran ya lo que te pasa. No soy idiota, lo he notado. Y agradece que tenga la entereza de estar aquí en tus brazos hablando contigo tranquilamente después de haberte visto arder entre las llamas de Satán hace un rato. —dijo irónicamente. Rin puso cara de obstinación, pero no tuvo más remedio que conceder que Akame tenía razón— Además… si quieres confesarme algo que no quieres que los demás oigan, no te preocupes—dijo melosamente con un ligero toque de burla— porque aunque susurres lo más bajo que puedas te oiré —finalizó con una sonrisa levemente maliciosa.

Rin frunció el ceño. Había visto las llamas de Satán, no había más. Le debía una explicación.

—Bueno… pues resulta que soy el hijo de Satán.

* * *

><p><strong>*dummy* Bien por María, que tras semanas (¿han sido semanas?) sin publicar, ha vuelto a las andadaaaas! xD<strong>

** Qué queréis que os diga, en clase se escribe muy requetebién. En las vacaciones no se aprovecha nada, qué le vamos a hacer. **

**¡Bien! Pues aquí dejo el capítulo 4, ya. Vaaaya. No pensé que fuera a seguir tanto (?) Bueno, en realidad no pensé que realmente me gustara lo que iba escribiendo, y como me está gustando, pues pienso seguir... indefinidamente (?) Que esto no quiere decir que nunca acabará, sino que no se sabe hasta cuando xD *feel-like-la-dummie-que-soy***

**Esperemos que la señorita inspiración me visite tan a menudo como estos días, y que no me peten a exámenes (cosa que parece que van a hacer) y publicaré el capi 5 en cosa así como semana o semana y media. No se sabe. Eso es lo que espero, pero ya veremos xD**

**Bueno, pues espero que os esté gustando ^^ Y que no me matéis por hacer RinxOC, no sé si se nota (?) que está yendo la cosa ligeramente (?) por ahí xD Leñe, y si no os gusta no lo leáis (?) (Noo por favor, seguid leyendooo (?))**

**Bah, olvidad mis desvaríos xD En resumen, que espero que os esté gustando, espero publicar más pronto ^^ Y se agradecen muchísimo las reviews, no os cortéis ^^**

**Un beso para todos~~**

**Universo AnE (c) Kazue Kato**

**Akame Hokori y trama de AmnS (c) Yo, marii-vamp**


	5. Chapter 5

—Cierra la boca, que te van a entrar moscas—se burló el vástago de Satán.

Akame la cerró, aún con los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa, y no fue capaz de proferir palabra en un rato. Rin la miró, también reflexionando, mientras seguía caminando con la pelirroja en brazos. Tal vez había sido un poco brusco.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

— ¡Hasta luego!

— ¡Mejórate, Akame!

Se despidieron de ellos en la puerta de la residencia y siguieron su camino hacia la habitación de la invidente.

Rin la dejó suavemente en la cama, y los dos hermanos se quedaron de pie frente a ella, mirándola, pensando en lo ocurrido, formándose en sus labios explicaciones, pero también preguntas. Sin embargo el silencio se resistía a ser roto.

—Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Vais a seguir aquí todo el día?—inquirió la pelirroja. Los gemelos se miraron, inquietos.

—Bueno… —titubeó el de las gafas— Me gustaría una explicación. ¿Qué ha pasado en el bosque? ¿Realmente había un demonio?

— ¡Claro que sí! ¿Estás diciéndome que no me crees?

—Es que nadie lo ha visto más que tú…—se justificó.

—Yo lo he… "sentido"—la defendió Rin— Me derribó cuando fui tras ella, y además sentí su… presencia.

Yukio se subió las gafas.

—Bueno, pues dadme detalles, por favor.

—Como quieras—concedió la pelirroja—Era una cría de Dunkler Körper, más o men…

— ¿Un qué? ¡Eso no existe! Te lo puedo asegurar, tengo el grado de Doctor.

— ¡Por supuesto que existe! ¡Joder! ¿Te hacen falta más pruebas de que realmente ha habido un demonio? ¿No es suficiente la herida de mi pierna y el testimonio de tu hermano?—se levantó, furiosa, y se puso a gritarle a la cara— ¡Que prácticamente nadie haya podido verlo nunca no quiere decir que no exista! ¡Si quieres te cambio el puesto para que puedas verlo! ¡Prueba a vivir a oscuras cada día, esperando con miedo que llegue la noche!—Le gritó, cerrando las manos en puños, conteniéndose para no cometer una locura. Estaba rabiosa, y parecía que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, pero era demasiado orgullosa como para eso— ¿Te crees que es fácil? Vosotros deberíais comprenderme más que nadie, ya que sois los hijos de Satán…—Yukio miró acusadoramente a Rin, que se encogió de hombros y articuló con los labios algo parecido a «Me vio»—… pero yo también tengo lo mío, ¿sabéis? Desde que aquel exorcista selló al demonio en mi interior no han dejado de perseguirme demonios del Rey de las Tinieblas.

Los hermanos se quedaron mirándola sin comprender. La pelirroja se volvió a sentar en la cama, con un quejido de dolor, y bajó la cabeza.

—Supongo que al menos sí habrás oído hablar de Temnota, el Rey de las Tinieblas—Yukio asintió con la cabeza, pero se dio cuenta de que no le veía y murmuró un «sí» quedo. Rin dijo lo contrario— Bueno, pues es un demonio del Gehenna, que "controla" a los demonios menores de la oscuridad, como Yukio bien debe saber—ironizó— Bien, pues Temnota además tiene siete hijos, que no son como el resto de demonios, sino que tienen libre albedrío, son demonios mayores, pero no tienen tanta… "importancia" como los Reyes de los Demonios. Uno de sus hijos es Itzala*… éste es el que me poseyó. Desde que fue sellado en mi interior, Temnota ha estado moviendo hilos para matarme y así liberarle. Por las noches Itzala me habla… me intenta persuadir para que me suicide… mete en mi cabeza ideas extrañas… otras veces intenta dominar mi cuerpo… Pero como ya llevo mucho tiempo así, he aprendido a ignorarle… pero hay ocasiones en las que no lo consigo—dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza, cerrando los dedos en torno a su pelo rojo. Suspiró—No le digas nada de esto a tus superiores, por favor. Puedo ocuparme de los demonios yo sola, no causaré ningún problema, lo prometo. Lamento que hoy os hayáis visto envueltos en esto. Aunque bueno, de no ser por la estupidez de Rin tal vez no lo hubiera contado—sonrió.

Yukio se subió las gafas calibrando la situación.

—Está bien. No diré nada.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ya había llegado la noche. No podía dormir, pensando en lo que les había contado Akame. ¿Qué estaría pasando por su cabeza ahora? ¿Le estaría hablando Itzala? ¿Podría dormir ella? Seguramente no. Se dio la vuelta en la cama y miró al otro extremo de la habitación, donde estaba la cama de su hermano Yukio. Increíblemente, estaba dormido. Se incorporó con cuidado de no despertar a Kuro y salió de la habitación de puntillas.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Se sentó en el sillón y se quitó el sombrero. Se acomodó y juntando las manos se dirigió a su interlocutor, con una sonrisa burlona.

—No me puedo creer que estés siguiendo órdenes de alguien, y mucho menos de Temnota.

El otro le miró hastiado, se sacó la piruleta de la boca y contestó.

—Sólo lo estoy haciendo porque las cosas que me pide parecen divertidas.

—Oh, sí. Desde luego que lo van a ser ahora que se han juntado dos piezas tan interesantes. Nunca podré olvidar el mal temperamento de Itzala—dijo haciendo una mueca.

— ¿Me dejarás jugar en persona algún día?—preguntó indiferentemente el otro cambiando de postura en su sillón, quedando boca abajo.

—Claro—respondió el otro con una risa maliciosa, sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento— ¿Acaso lo que quiere Temnota no requerirá tu aparición tarde o temprano, visto lo visto?

El aludido asintió con un gruñido, cambiando de postura de nuevo y dando una nueva lamida a la piruleta.

—Pero bueno, dejémosla descansar un poco para que se recupere de lo de hoy. No creo que te falte entretenimiento con todas las piezas que hay sobre el tablero.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Llegó de puntillas a la puerta de Akame, pero no se atrevió a llamar, y mucho menos a entrar de golpe (ya había causado suficientes problemas la otra vez). Sin embargo, no le hizo falta. Se fijó en que la puerta no estaba cerrada del todo, y con mucho cuidado echó un ojo por el hueco que había. Entre que el hueco era muy estrecho y que estaba oscurísimo, no pudo ver nada, así que decidió abrir un poco más la puerta. Deslizó los dedos por la ranura para abrirla lentamente un poquito más, pero de repente un ruido le sorprendió y del susto abrió la puerta del todo.

Lo que vio le dejó sin palabras.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

*Itzala significa 'sombra' en euskera, aka vasco.

* * *

><p><strong>Chan-chacháaaaaaaaaan xDDD Dejo ahí toda la intriga (HH) Ya tengo el capítulo 6 escrito, pero prefiero tener antes el 7 para comprobar que todo me cuadre :B Bwahaha, qué mala soy, manteniendo el misterio~~ Pero bueno, sabiendo que ya lo tengo escrito podéis estar seguros que lo subiré pronto.<strong>

**Bueno, ¿os está gustando? Espero que sí ^^ Hay una larguísima lista de cosas que quiero escribir en este fic, así que tiene para rato. Creo. Si consigo hilarlo todo xD**

**Aish. Me lo estoy pasando genial escribiendo esta historia... la verdad es que estoy bastante satisfecha con cómo va saliendo... la mayoría de las cosas me salen solas... al tener cada personaje su personalidad (tanto los cannon como los míos) no me está resultando difícil imaginar lo que pasaría (?) Yo sólo soy como una diosa engañadora (?) que coloca ciertos obstáculos, y la forma de ser de cada personaje hace que salgan las cosas de una manera o de otra nwn Yo no hago nada, lo hacen ellos solos! Por eso cuando ya tengo pensado un obstáculo las escenas me salen solas y escribo tan rápido (aunque no se note mucho aquí xDD Mi beta reader lo sabe, que nada más escribirlo se lo paso para que lo lea). Ahora sólo tenéis que suplicar a mis musas que me inspiren para que se sigan ocurriendo jugarretas para hacerle a los personajes :D**

**Bueno, que me enrollo. Espero que os esté gustando ^^**

**¡Comentad sin miedo, se agradece mucho!**

**Un abrazo para todos y todas ^3^**

**Trama de AmnS y Akame Hokori así como otros personajes que sólo han salido de cameo (c) Marii-vamp. O sea, yo.**

**Personajes cannon y universo AnE (c) Kazue Kato.**


	6. Chapter 6

Puño. Puño. Patada. Y vuelta otra vez. Oculta a la vista de Rin por un inmenso bloque de madera desgastado, Akame golpeaba con los puños desnudos y los pies descalzos al mismo, mientras miraba un libro colgado un poco a su derecha. Pero eso no era lo que había dejado sin palabras al medio-demonio.

Cadenas. Unos grilletes en las muñecas y los tobillos de la pelirroja unidos mediante unas largas cadenas se perdían en el interior de un baúl grande situado al fondo de la habitación. Tintineaban suavemente con cada movimiento de la "invidente".

De pronto, Akame detuvo su ritmo rabioso, y se asomó por detrás del bloque para clavar su mirada roja en un sorprendido Rin, que aparecía sentado en el suelo de la impresión.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?—le espetó con un tono furioso, provocando un leve tintineo de las cadenas.

Al aludido no le salían las palabras, su mirada clavada en los ojos rojos de Akame, que brillaban amenazadoramente, clavados a su vez en los suyos.

Por primera vez, aunque ya le había visto esa tarde en el bosque, Akame observó detenidamente a Rin. Su cara rosada, su pequeña nariz, su boca entreabierta por la sorpresa dejando entrever sus colmillos ligeramente más grandes de lo normal, sus orejas puntiagudas, su pelo moreno azulado con un corte desordenado que caía sobre unos ojos vivarachos de un profundo azul cielo…

Una voz en su interior la sacó del embeleso. Retiró la vista del medio-demonio y se obligó a ignorarle. Con un suspiro de resignación, volvió a su "tarea" golpeando el bloque con mucho más ímpetu que antes.

Rin seguía parado en la puerta, con la boca abierta.

—Cierra la boca, que te van a entrar moscas—se burló con ironía la pelirroja, asestando una nueva patada al bloque.

—¡O-oye! ¡No deberías hacer eso, estás herida!—fue lo primero que se le ocurrió al medio-demonio. La aludida se detuvo, y le miró irónicamente.

—¿Sí? ¿Seguro?— dijo, y se remangó la pierna izquierda del pantalón, para dejar ver que la herida había desaparecido, aunque estaba un poco roja por el golpe contra la madera—Además, tú no eres quién para decirme nada. Para empezar no deberías estar aquí— le acusó con una mirada fulminante, para luego seguir con su entrenamiento.

Rin tragó saliva, nervioso. Aun así se levantó del suelo y entró en la habitación oscura, la curiosidad le podía. Sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la escasa luz de la luna menguante que entraba por la ventana y pudo observar mejor la escena.

Akame iba vestida con un karate-ki blanco. Llevaba la parte de arriba sin atar, dejando ver su torso cubierto por vendas que no conseguían ocultar del todo sus curvas femeninas. Su pelo largo rojo, recogido normalmente en una trenza, estaba además atado en la parte de atrás de la cabeza en un moño desordenado.

El bloque al que ésta golpeaba parecía hecho de madera maciza, y estaba desgastado por la mayor parte de sus lados, y en algunos, incluso, faltaban trozos. Estaba sujeto al suelo por un pie de hierro de aspecto pesado, que aguantaba los ataques de Akame sin moverse ni un centímetro de su sitio.

A la derecha del bloque había un libro colgado a la altura de los ojos de Akame. El título del libro era "Demonios de la A a la Z". Estaba estudiando. Normal, por la noche era el único momento del día en que podía ver, luego era cuando podía leer y por tanto estudiar.

Las cadenas que le sujetaban pies y manos no parecían muy pesadas, pero sí resistentes. Estaban lo suficientemente holgadas como para permitirle a la pelirroja un libre movimiento por la habitación, excepto por la pared de la puerta, a la que llegaba a duras penas. Las cadenas se extendían desde sus extremidades hasta el fondo de la habitación, donde se encontraba una especie de baúl con diversos símbolos pintados. Las cadenas estaban enganchadas en el interior del baúl, y salían de él por un agujero que tenía en la parte superior.

Rin paseó la mirada por toda la habitación y se detuvo en la pared de la puerta. En una esquina había una katana enfundada. Un ataque de curiosidad le hizo acercarse para verla mejor, y alargó una mano para cogerla.

Akame asomó la cabeza por detrás del bloque y le vio, y con una mueca de terror se lanzó para detenerle.

—¡No! ¡No la toques!—gritó demasiado tarde: Rin ya tenía en sus manos la funda de la katana. Akame se aproximó más a él para quitársela, haciendo que las cadenas se estiraran hasta su límite, pero de repente, las cadenas se tensaron y tiraron del cuerpo de Akame hacia atrás bruscamente hasta el fondo de la habitación, haciendo que su espalda golpeara con fuerza el baúl, que se desdobló formando una especie de tablero vertical para dejar a la pelirroja enganchada en él con brazos y piernas separadas.

—¡¿Qué has hecho?— rugió la pelirroja, después de recuperar la respiración tras el fuerte golpe—¡Te dije que no la tocaras!—le espetó con rabia, y se puso a mascullar insultos y maldiciones mirándole con los ojos rojos refulgiendo de ira.

Rin mientras tanto, se había quedado congelado en el sitio, con los ojos muy abiertos mirando lo que acababa de pasar. Soltó la katana inmediatamente, pero no ocurrió nada.

—¡Idiota!—le soltó la otra de malas maneras— ¿Te pensabas que esto se iba a arreglar soltando la katana?—Akame ni siquiera intentaba soltarse. Sabía que era imposible. Rin la miró con la duda pintada en la cara.

—¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte?

—Marcharte—le espetó secamente—Las cadenas no se aflojarán hasta que disminuya mi ritmo cardiaco. Y tú me pones de los nervios—agregó rechinando los dientes.

Rin la miró enfadado, a punto de replicar algo, pero se contuvo al ver la situación en la que se encontraba la pelirroja.

—¿Seguro que no quieres que haga nada antes de irme?

—Bueno, sí. Deja la katana donde estaba. Pero no la toques con las manos desnudas—advirtió. Éste hizo lo que ella le decía, y se dirigió a la puerta girándose para mirarla una última vez antes de irse. Ella había cerrado los ojos y respiraba profundamente. Al poco rato, se oyó como si corrieran unas cadenas, y Akame cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, aún con los ojos cerrados.

Rin consideró que era ya hora de irse, y desapareció de nuevo por los oscuros pasillos de la residencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno :) Pues otro capítulo más! Parece que la cosa va avanzando xD (o no) Bueno, al menos yo me doy cuenta de que la cosa va avanzando, estoy ya discurriendo sobre qué rumbo va a tomar la historia en conjunto (bueno, en realidad lo tengo ya prácticamente pensado xD) pero eso por suerte o por desgracia no significa que sepa cuántos capítulos me va a llevar. Estimo que muchos, pero no sé cuántos xDU De todas formas los capítulos no son muy largos así que realmente lo que escribo no es tanto xDU<strong>

**Ah, más cosas. Aprovecho para anunciar que declaro el hiatus de la versión doujin. Lo siento de veras ^^; no puedo con ello, al menos no todo a la vez. Puedo seguir escribiendo y dibujando en clase, pero estoy en un bache. Más o menos puedo hacer ambas, pero me da por escribir, por eso espero actualizar AmnS más seguido. Aparte, en lo que a dibujar se refiere, debería dibujar otras cosas antes que el doujin, debo muchísimos dibujos de las requests que abrí y de grupos de rol aparte del fanzine que estamos haciendo en el taller de manga =_= Así que despedíos del doujin un tiempecito... bastante largo. (Para más información entrar en mi perfil y visitar mi cuenta de deviantART)**

**Bueno, pues poco más ^^ Espero que os esté gustando mucho! Y comentad todo lo que queráis~~~ Dudas, peticiones, maldiciones a mi persona (?) Todo es bienvenido! (Y contestaré a todo! (a no ser que sea un simple "¡sigue escribiendo!" o algo de ese estilo xD)**

**Personajes originales y trama (c) Yo, marii-vamp**  
><strong>Personajes cannon y universo AnE (c) Kazue Kato<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

«¿Por qué le has dejado que se vaya tan tranquilo? ¿No has visto lo que te ha hecho?»

«…»

«O a lo mejor es culpa tuya. Si no tuvieras esa estúpida manía de encadenarte todas las noches…»

«…»

«Ya sabes que así a mí no me haces nada, sólo me lo pones más fácil» rió maliciosamente «así sólo debilitas tu cuerpo, pero yo sigo aquí en tu men…»

«¡CÁLLATE YA!»

«No me callaré… no me callaré y lo sabes… yo siempre estaré aquí contigo» dijo con voz melosa «Por mucho que nos pese a los dos»

Akame procuraba ignorarle. Pero tenía razón. A veces.

Seguía tirada en el suelo con los ojos rojos cerrados, intentando acallar las voces de Itzala mientras procuraba mantener su ritmo cardiaco bajo para no volver a ser atrapada por la trampa que ella misma se había puesto para controlarse.

«Déjame salir a jugar un rato, Aka-chaaaan…» canturreó «Hace mucho tiempo que no me dejas salir… Sabes que es mejor que me dejes y no que intente salir por la fuerza»

«No me llames así»

«Aka-chan, Aka-chan, Akaaa-chaaaan» la picó el otro con voz infantil «Va, sólo un ratito. Déjame atizarle bien fuerte a ese bloque, sólo voy a hacer eso. ¿Es que acaso no confías en mí?»

«Razones no me faltan. Creo que 10 años conviviendo contigo cada noche te hacen aprender la lección»

«Jopé, es que me aburro» Hizo un puchero «ni siquiera has zurrado al azulito»

«¡No seas crío! Esta misma tarde ha habido acción, ¿no es suficiente para ti?»

«Pues no. Akame, déjame salir o la vamos a tener» Su voz empezó a mutar desde el tono infantil hasta un timbre mucho más amenazador «Será mejor para ti que no te niegues»

Akame intentó mantener el tipo y resistir las amenazas de Itzala. Era fuerte y orgullosa, pero en el fondo, temía profundamente al demonio, y le daba miedo lo que pudiera pasar. El miedo a ser dominada y cometer alguna locura estaba librando una batalla contra el miedo al demonio.

«Akame, no me hagas enfadar. Saldré igualmente. Será mejor para ti que me dejes salir ahora o saldré por la fuerza»

El miedo al demonio iba ganando terreno a marchas forzadas. Akame ya sentía en su interior los impulsos del demonio por hacerse con el control de su cuerpo…

De pronto, una imagen de un muchacho de pelo moreno azulado asaltó su mente, y seguidamente lo hicieron las de las otras personas que había conocido ese día.

No… no podía dejarse dominar. Se sentiría como si estuviera traicionando una confianza que apenas había comenzado a ganarse…

Las corrientes dominantes que Itzala iba extendiendo por su cuerpo se encontraron de golpe con una barrera infranqueable. Diez años intentando resistirse le habían conferido cierta experiencia a la hora de detenerle.

«¿Qué estás haciendo?» rugió Itzala «No intentes detenerme, sabes que no lo vas a conseguir»

Akame le ignoró, manteniendo la concentración en la barrera. Sabía que Itzala seguiría atacando la barrera intensamente, pero también intentaría atacar a su autoestima.

«Pero si siempre acabas cediendo. Sólo tengo que seguirte atacando un poco, enseguida te derrumbarás»

«No me importa» sonrió Akame. El demonio se quedó desconcertado. Akame, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, mantuvo la concentración en su barrera al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del suelo, se acercaba al bloque de madera y agarraba el libro, colgado, trasladándolo por medio de unos carriles que había colocado en el techo hasta dejarlo al frente del tablero que formaba ahora lo que antes había sido un baúl.

«No… ni se te ocurra»

«Ya lo creo que se me ocurre» replicó Akame con una sonrisa de triunfo, y con un breve tirón de las cadenas, activó el mecanismo y quedó atrapada de nuevo en la tabla.

···

Faltaban 10 minutos para que sonara el timbre. La clase estaba sumida en un profundo sopor, de vez en cuando alterado por las exclamaciones de la profesora de pelo bicolor, rojo con las puntas rubias. Sus prominentes curvas presidían la clase, pero hacía tanto tiempo que la conocían y llevaba ese pronunciado escote que hasta Shima bajaba los ojos de su delantera por la aburrida explicación.

—¡Y mañana haremos una práctica de esgrima!—exclamó— ¿Quiénes de vosotros queréis ser Meisters de tipo Knight?

Sólo se alzó tímidamente la mano de un muchacho de pelo moreno azulado.

—Yo… bueno, y ella creo que también—dijo señalando con la cabeza a un bulto pelirrojo que dormitaba dos filas más atrás.

—¿Eeeeh? ¿Sólo dos? Pues vaya rollo… —bufó poniéndose de morros— Eh, un momento… ¡En mis clases no se duerme!—exclamó haciendo un rápido movimiento con el brazo. Inmediatamente después sonó un quejido de dolor, y el bulto pelirrojo levantó la cabeza y se la empezó a frotar, poniendo cara de mala leche.

—¿Por qué me has tirado una tiza?—gruñó.

—No coy a dejar que te pases mis clases durmiendo.

La pelirroja chasqueó la lengua.

—¡¿Encima te me vas a poner chula?—saltó la profesora.

—¿Quieres pelea?—la retó la otra, sonriendo.

—Será un placer—respondió rechinando los dientes.

La clase había despertado súbitamente, y observaba atónita cómo Shura Kirigakure comenzaba a sacarse del pecho una larga katana violeta con pequeños ojos de serpiente de color verde a lo largo de toda la hoja. Realmente nadie se imaginaba que la muchacha se había tomado en serio el reto de la invidente.

Ésta se agachó bajo la mesa y se levantó llevando en sus manos un amasijo de tela que enrollaba un bulto alargado.

Se palpaba la tensión en el ambiente; la profesora sacando lentamente su arma, la alumna desenvolviendo el bulto para dejar ver la funda de una katana, que desenvainó al mismo tiempo que Shura terminaba de invocar su espada.

El resto de los alumnos miraban a una y otra alternativamente, pasando de la mirada rabiosa de Shura combinada con una sonrisa burlona a los opacos ojos azul pálido de Akame, sonriendo también, con la mano que sujetaba la katana crispada de la fuerza con la que la agarraba.

—¡Bueno, chicos! ¡Se adelanta la clase práctica! Tomad nota de cómo se hace—anunció relamiéndose unos labios gruesos y carnosos.

Akame se aproximó a la parte delantera del aula apuntando con su katana a su adversaria con asombrosa precisión, y ambas se pusieron en guardia.

Rápidamente la del pelo bicolor se lanzó hacia la invidente enarbolando su espada, en el mismo momento en que el timbre empezó a sonar anunciando el final de la clase, pero eso no detuvo el rápido avance de la profesora, cuya katana se aproximaba peligrosamente y sin dudarlo al cuello de la pelirroja, pero que en el último momento fue frenada por la espada de la otra.

Akame y Shura mantenían un igualado duelo estático, la una presionando la katana contra la de la otra para vencer su resistencia, con los rostros de ambas frente a frente.

El duelo parecía que no se decidía a favor de ninguna, pero ambas estaban librando una dura batalla a pesar de lo estático de la situación. En cierto momento, la boca de Akame se tornó en una sonrisa, preparando una nueva estrategia, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de ponerla en práctica la puerta del aula se abrió para dejar paso a un atónito Yukio.

* * *

><p><strong>Ñahay! Aquí dejo el capítulo 7 ya! :D Realmente ya voy escribiendo el capítulo 9 pero me gusta tener siempre un capítulo más escrito antes de subir el anterior... Bueno xD La cosa está saliendo, no me estoy quedando estancada *llora de felicidad* Porfis, si hago OoC avisadme . Estoy intentando ser fiel a las personalidades de los canon characters y a la que impuse a Akame desde el primer capítulo, pero es posible que se me vaya la pinza a veces, así que si eso pasa no dudéis en decírmelo n<strong>

**Estoy intentando hacer que aparezcan la mayoría de los canon characters, me he intentado imaginar lo qué ocurriría cuando Akame se encuentre con ellos, y he estado moviendo hilos (?) para que se relacionen. Opino que los personajes de Kato son genialosos todos, y no quiero dejar a ninguno fuera 3 En este capítulo, aparece Shura, por ejemplo. Es un personaje resultón xD Estas dos van a liarla parda en más de una ocasión, la verdad xD Y bueno, cada personaje irá apareciendo cuando le toque :3**

**Pues ya no sé qué más... que espero que os esté gustando :la: Lo de siempre, vamos xD**

**Original Charaters y trama (c) devmarii-vamp**  
><strong>Canon Characters y universo AnE (c) Kazue Kato<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Los rostros de las dos chicas se habían vuelto al unísono hacia la puerta, deteniendo rápidamente su pulso.

Yukio se subió las gafas parsimoniosamente, como la calma que precede a la tempestad. Las implicadas tragaron saliva.

—¡Yukio! ¡Qué alegría verte!—tartamudeó la profesora, incómoda. El aludido no dijo nada, permaneció mirándolas con la boca torcida en una sonrisa forzada y los ojos azules centelleando tras los cristales.

—Salid al pasillo, por favor—dijo sonriendo.

···

···

···

—¡¿Pero cómo se os ocurre pelearos en un aula? ¡Mejor dicho! ¿Cómo se os ocurre pelearos? ¿No podéis ser un poco más maduras? ¡Debería daros vergüenza! Montar un numerito así en medio de la clase…—se oía gritar al pecoso a través de la puerta, desde el aula—¡Es que tú eres la profesora, Shura! ¡Deberías ser más responsable!

—¡Ella me provocó!

—¡No me vale esa excusa!—la acalló Yukio—¡Y tú no te rías!

Los otros alumnos escuchaban desde dentro de la clase cómo el profesor sermoneaba a Shura y a Akame en el pasillo. Pocas veces le habían oído tan enfadado.

Al poco rato, se abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a un sulfurado Yukio y una molesta Akame, que se dirigió a su sitio poniéndose de morros y murmurando una sarta de improperios entre los que cuando ella pasó por su lado Rin pudo distinguir algo parecido a «cómo odio a este tío». Yukio, dejando bruscamente sus libros en la mesa, se dispuso a empezar la clase.

···

···

···

Al fin sonó el timbre, y como su primera clase de química demoníaca, Akame se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa del profesor.

De nuevo, éste azuzó al resto de los alumnos para que salieran del aula. Esta vez ya no se esforzaban en aparentar que no tenían curiosidad, ya que sabían que ella no podía verles, pero sí cuchicheaban más bajo que la otra vez.

—¡Vamos, todos fuera!—exhortó el pecoso—No te voy a dejar quedarte como la otra vez, Rin—avisó viendo sus intenciones. El aludido gruñó algo ininteligible y salió del aula.

···

···

···

—¡Ay!

Rin se había llevado un pisotón en su pelea por pegar la oreja a la puerta. Eran demasiados, no conseguirían ponerse a escuchar todos.

—¡Fuera todo el mundo!—se impuso Kamiki, pero sin gritar—Si seguimos así no nos vamos a enterar de nada. Escucharemos Rin y yo, y luego os lo contaremos—decidió.

—¿Y por qué vosotros dos?—se quejó Suguro.

—Pues yo porque he propuesto la idea y Rin porque tiene el oído agudizado, idiota. ¡Y ahora a callar, que no me dejas escuchar!—le chistó Kamiki poniendo la oreja en la puerta. Rin la imitó, y el resto se quedaron mirándoles, expectantes.

«Espero que Akame no nos delate» fue el último pensamiento de Rin antes de concentrarse completamente en la conversación.

···

···

···

—Entiendo…—murmuró Yukio, aún algo molesto—Pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Y espero que no vuelva a pasar lo de hoy.

—No ha sido culpa mía. Además, ella es la profesora de esgrima, ¿qué problema hay en que hagamos un poco de práctica?

—¡Hay un lugar para las prácticas! ¡No está bien que os pongáis a pelear en medio del aula! ¡Y mucho menos con armas de verdad!

—Tranqui… no te sulfures—repuso la pelirroja con total calma— Ya hemos hablado de eso. Así que déjalo estar, ¿vale? Así que toca dormir durante las clases de bachillerato matutinas, venir despierta a las clases de exorcismo por la tarde y estudiar tooooodo durante la noche. Como si no lo hiciera ya—masculló.

—Me alegro de que te haya quedado claro—dijo el pecoso entrecerrando los ojos.

—Tsk… si tu lo dices—farfulló la otra—Bueno… ¡voy a salir!—exclamó a viva voz. Y dejó a un atontado Yukio plantado en la tarima mientras ella salía tranquilamente de la clase.

···

···

···

—Hay que ver cómo te gusta cotillear, ¿eh?

—Siento la obligación moral de contárselo luego a los demás—sonrió orgulloso—Es broma, ¿me dejas pasar? Te prometo que no tocaré nada.

—Adelante—concedió pesadamente la pelirroja haciendo tintinear las cadenas.

El vástago de Satán entró satisfecho a la habitación de Akame. Todo estaba exactamente igual que la noche anterior, excepto el libro, que esta vez se trataba de "Plantas medicinales y sus aplicaciones". Se sentó en la cama situada en un lateral de la habitación y se volvió para observar cómo la chica golpeaba el bloque de madera, pensativo. Este gesto no le pasó desapercibido a Akame, que paró de golpear el bloque.

—En serio… ¿a qué se supone que has venido?

—No sé—se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente— No podía dormir y me aburría así que aquí estoy. ¿No te aburres estudiando toda la noche? Seguro que haces más cosas aparte de eso… ¿practicas con la espada? Porque querías ser Knight, ¿no? ¿Entonces por qué te entrenas tanto en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo? ¿Y por qué te encadenas? ¿No es incómodo para entrenarte? ¿Y por qué pasó anoche eso con las cadenas? ¿Seguro que no fue por la katana? ¿Acaso la katana tiene algo de especial? ¿Por qué no querías que la tocara?

El rostro de Akame se iba tensando de ira a cada pregunta del moreno. No solo la molestaba la creciente cantidad de preguntas que le iba haciendo, sino su forma de hacerlo. Preguntaba con total naturalidad, como si se conocieran de toda la vida y realmente la pelirroja le debiera una explicación. Para colmo, tenía también a Itzala repitiendo cada una de las palabras en su interior haciendo burla al medio-demonio, y todo aquello le estaba poniendo la cabeza como un bombo.

—¡A callar!—gritó tanto real como mentalmente, haciendo enmudecer a ambos—¿Para qué quieres saber todo eso?—inquirió la pelirroja, molesta. Rin se rascó la cabeza, pensativo.

—No sé, supongo que es simple curiosidad— Akame levantó una ceja y se rió.

—Pues si no me das una razón mejor te vas a quedar con las ganas.

Rin se puso de morros y desvió la mirada. Akame vio como de repente sus ojos empezaban a brillar de la emoción y su boca se tornaba en una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que no le gustaba nada.

El vástago de Satán bajó de un salto de la cama y se deslizó rápidamente hacia la esquina opuesta, donde descansaba un amasijo de tela que envolvía algo…

—¡Hey! ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Eso es chantaje!—le gritó la pelirroja desde su sitio, se había quedado clavada allí, con todos los músculos en tensión y el semblante muy serio. No admitía bromas respecto a un tema tan delicado.

—¡Pues cuéntamelo! ¡O lo averiguaré yo mismo!—retó mientras desenvolvía la tela rápidamente.

La mirada roja se clavó en la mirada azul, evaluándola.

—Está bien—masculló entre dientes—Siéntate, que va para largo.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaaaaaaaaa :DDD Siento la tardanzaaaa ;u; Realmente lo tenía escrito desde hacía mucho, pero como he estado de exámenes no me he acordado de subirlo :_D Soy un verdadero desastre xDUUU Pero bueno, ya estoy acabando los exámenes así que subiré el siguiente pronto :3 Doy gracias a creepy-song, si no me lo llega a recordar, lo mismo hasta el año que viene no subía nada (?) xDD Es broma, es broma. Pero gracias por recordármelo nwn<strong>

**Lamento decir que me he quedado atascada en el capítulo 11 :_D Supongo que en cuanto me ponga en serio me desatascaré, pero me he deprimido un poquito hoy xDU porque normalmente cuando saco el cuaderno en el que escribo en clase, me pongo a escribir casi al instante, pero hoy lo he sacado, he leído lo anterior y me he quedado un buen rato mirando la página en blanco sin saber qué escribir... Pero bueno, realmente sabré salir de ese bache, es que esta semana estoy un poquito saturada xDU**

**Así que nada, espero que os esté gustando mucho! Porque va para largo *yaoming***

**A ver, veamos... después de contar mi vida (xDDU) voy a ver si comento algo de este capítulo... Oh sí. Bonito final, ¿no? Me gusta poner de vez en cuando capítulos explicatorios de las cosas que se me pasan por la cabeza acerca de detalles del argumento xD Pero eso es del capítulo siguiente... de este... bueno, nada interesante apenas xD Creo que estoy haciendo un pelín de OoC al hacer a Rin tan cotilla... pero se me acaba de ocurrir cómo arreglarlo, así que no problem xD**

**En fin, pues nada más. Espero que os guste ^^ Las reviews se agradecen mucho nun!**

**Original Charaters y trama (c) marii-vamp**  
><strong>Canon Characters y universo AnE (c) Kazue Kato<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

—Suelta primero la katana—dijo Akame seriamente.

—Vaale —accedió Rin depositando el bulto a medio desenvolver en el suelo, levantando las manos después para mostrar sus palmas vacías, y siguiendo las indicaciones de la pelirroja se sentó en la cama. Ella cerró el libro y se dirigió al extremo contrario, donde había unas barras de las que se colgó cabeza abajo sujeta sólo por las piernas.

—Dispara.

—Pueees… para empezar, ¿qué tiene de especial la katana?

—Es una espada demoníaca, se llama Chikaraken*. Tiene de especial que en los primeros minutos que la empuñas absorbe tu energía vital a marchas forzadas… pasados unos 5 minutos aproximadamente multiplica la fuerza que ha absorbido por diez… si consigues aguantar—sonrió, e hizo una pausa para incorporarse y ponerse a hacer equilibrios sobre la barra—. Es bastante peligrosa… a mí aún me cuesta aguantar algunas veces, así que imagínate… y aún estando enfundada, es capaz de… "atraer" la fuerza.

—¿Entonces por qué la otra noche se activó esa… cosa? ¿No fue porque toqué la katana?

—Ya te dije que no—resopló, bajando de un salto de la barra—¿Puedes ver lo suficiente?—le preguntó agitando un poco las cadenas. El otro asintió con la cabeza, abriendo mucho los ojos para no perderse detalle. La pelirroja caminó lentamente hacia la puerta, hasta que las cadenas estuvieron tirantes—Esto reacciona a movimientos bruscos, pero sobre todo a los tirones—levantó una ceja—¿recuerdas?—y escenificó dramáticamente lo ocurrido la noche anterior finalizando con un fuerte tirón de las cadenas que provocó la activación de aquel mecanismo. Rin estalló en aplausos ante la atónita mirada de la chica, que le dirigió con los ojos rojos brillando de rabia. Pero tenía que calmarse si quería que las cadenas se aflojaran, así que cerró los ojos para que el rostro animoso del chico no la distrajese e hiciera que su pulso se disparara. La ponía de los nervios.

El medio-demonio, comprendiendo la maniobra de la otra, se mantuvo en silencio, hasta que de nuevo, como la otra noche, cayó al suelo y se levantó rápidamente para dirigir una mirada cargada de reproche al otro, que no hizo otra cosa que soltar una carcajada.

—¡No me mires así! Yo no he hecho nada… hoy—sonrió colocando los brazos tras su cabeza. Akame resopló, plantándose delante de él con los brazos en jarras.

—Bueno, ¿ya estás satisfecho? ¿Te puedes ir ya?

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso tienes cosas que hacer?

—Pues sí.

—¿Como qué? ¿Como pegarle puñetazos a un bloque de madera?—se burló. Akame estaba empezando a perder los nervios, ya se empezaba a hinchar una vena en su sien. Y el muy idiota no se daba cuenta y seguía parloteando con la pelirroja a su lado a punto de explotar—… ¿No te aburres de hacer todas las noches lo mismo?

Akame parpadeó, confusa. Por una vez, Rin tenía razón. Llevaba siete años con la misma rutina cada noche. Aun así, no alteró su tono antipático.

—¿Y qué me sugieres que haga?

—Practica esgrima conmigo—le propuso sonriente— Querías ser Knight, ¿no?

Akame se revolvió, indecisa. Era una propuesta tentadora.

—Sí, pero no debería ir… por las noches puedo descontrolarme y hacer daño a alguien. ¿Por qué te crees que me encadeno?—repuso con un deje de melancolía. Rin soltó una carcajada y se golpeó el pecho con un puño.

—¡Me subestimas! No podrás pasar por encima de mí—sonrió. Akame se rió ante el comentario, esta vez sin ironía ni malas intenciones—Además, ¿cómo pretendes aprender a controlarlo si nunca lo intentas?

Akame lo meditó un momento. Quería ir. Quería romper esa agobiante rutina, y el argumento que le daba Rin era muy convincente. Pero temía por Itzala… desde hacía rato también la estaba intentando persuadir para que aceptara, y ella había notado por detrás de sus palabras una especie de instinto en contra del vástago de Satán. Tenía miedo de estar de acuerdo con Itzala, la hacía sentir vulnerable.

—Está bien—aceptó de todas formas—. Pero primero creo que entrenaré con otra espada. No quiero arriesgarme tanto aún.

—Como quieras. Vamos primero a por mi katana y luego a coger otra para ti en el gimnasio. ¡Ah! Y debería llevarme a Kuro, nos puede ser útil—cotorreaba sin parar mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Sin embargo, Akame seguía parada en el sitio— ¿Pasa algo?

—Te olvidas de un pequeño detalle—dijo agitando los brazos, haciendo que las cadenas tintinearan.

—Pues quítatelas.

—¿Tú te crees que es tan fácil?

—Eres tú misma la que se las pone, ¿no? ¿Acaso no te las quitas tú misma por la mañana para ir a clase?

—El mecanismo que lo desconecta se activa con la luz.

Rin la miró entrecerrando los ojos, e inmediatamente después salió corriendo dejando a la pelirroja con un palmo de narices. Al rato volvió con su katana al hombro y un pequeño objeto en la mano. Lo ocultó a la espalda y se acercó al baúl con cara inocente. Akame levantó una ceja.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

El medio-demonio la chistó, y un instante después estalló en llamas azules ante la atónita mirada de Akame, que entrecerró los ojos por la gran cantidad de luz que emitía.

Al fin, se pudo oír un chasquido, y los grilletes que le sujetaban las muñecas y los tobillos cayeron al suelo con un ruido sordo. Akame abrió mucho los ojos, se vio libre al fin, y no pudo evitar empezar a reírse como si fuera una niña pequeña, brincando alrededor del poste de madera. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, aún con la sonrisa en los labios, y con pasos lentos se dirigió hacia el umbral hasta que salió al pasillo, donde se giró para mirar al interior de la habitación desde fuera. Soltó otra carcajada y se puso a hacer piruetas por el pasillo ante un atónito Rin que seguía sus movimientos con los ojos abiertos como platos. Tras un salto mortal hacia atrás, Akame miró hacia el interior del cuarto para sacarle la lengua a Rin y luego salir corriendo por el pasillo hacia Satán sabe dónde.

«Rin… ¿quién era esa chica con cara de loca que casi me pisa?» ronroneó lloroso un gato de dos colas frotándose con las piernas del chico.

El vástago de Satán entrecerró los ojos, preocupado, y ajustándose la funda de la katana a la espalda salió corriendo por donde momentos antes había visto desaparecer a la pelirroja. Un murmullo se escapó de sus labios, dirigido al gato, o tal vez a sí mismo:

«Akame»

* * *

><p>*Chikaraken: literalmente en japonés, "espada de la fuerza"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Lo siento T_T Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Ya sé que llevo casi un año de hiatus. Lo siento T_T Entre unas cosas y otras lo he ido dejando poco a poco hasta olvidarme de él, y bueno, pensando hoy en lo mucho que fastidia que estés leyendo un fic y se quede a medias... pues aquí estoy. En deviantart tenía subidos hasta el capítulo 11, y tengo escrito hasta la mitad del 13, así que de momento lo que voy a hacer va a ser subir lo que tengo. No prometo seguir (no puedo prometerlo, lo siento . Estoy liadísima con la universidad y apenas tengo tiempo de ponerme a escribir con calma; dejando de lado que mi inspiración se fugó con otro (?) y que ha pasado tanto que no me acuerdo por dónde quería que discurriera la historia), pero si veo reviews y tal, lo que sí prometo es intentarlo. De nuevo, lo siento mucho T_T<strong>

**Volviendo al tema (?) ¿Qué os está pareciendo? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Horrible? ¿Desastroso? Yo misma lo acabo de releer, pasado casi un año desde que lo escribí, y me parece espantoso xD El concepto lo recordaba, pero la forma de escribir... Brr. Supongo que si sigo escribiéndolo notaréis el cambio si lo leéis de seguido, o desde estos capítulos que voy a subir ahora mismo hasta el 13 incluido. Y otra vez me he desviado del tema xD ¿Qué cosas más curiosas, las espadas legendarias, eh? (?) Cómo me gusta inventarme cosas xDDD Bueno, como voy a subir lo siguiente ahora mismo en seguida veréis lo que pasa, no os dejo sitio a la intriga~~**

**Así que nada. Ya está todo dicho. Voy a subir el siguiente~**

**¡Comentad sin miedo, se agradece mucho!**

**Trama de AmnS y Akame Hokori así como otros personajes originales que sólo han salido de cameo (c) Marii-vamp. O sea, yo.**

**Personajes cannon y universo AnE (c) Kazue Kato.**


	10. Chapter 10

Había vuelto la oscuridad. Se giró a ambos lados, abriendo mucho los ojos intentando ver algo, mirando hacia el infinito para no ver nada. Todo volvía a estar negro. Grito con desesperación, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, pero tampoco pudo oír su voz. Sin embargo, una risa lejana resonaba con eco en aquél espacio oscuro que aun así parecía no tener límites. Le costaba respirar. Su pecho subía y bajaba en una respiración acelerada, buscando el oxígeno. La cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas, la consciencia amenazaba con abandonarla, pero la risa seguía resonando cada vez más fuerte. Tenía un tinte malicioso, se le metía dentro y retumbaba en sus entrañas. No podía soportarlo. Volvió a gritar. De nada servía. Se hizo un ovillo, abrazando sus rodillas.

No sentía pasar el tiempo. Tras lo que le pareció una eternidad, se levantó con decisión. Echó a correr hacia donde su instinto le señalaba en medio de esa oscuridad. No encontró ningún obstáculo, y siguió corriendo hasta que empezó a atisbar una pequeña luz en la lejanía. Esto le dio fuerza y aceleró su carrera hasta que se topó con algo. Parpadeó un par de veces y, en medio de la oscuridad, iluminado tenuemente por aquella luz, destacaba el perfil de una figura humana, masculina, alta y delgada. Levantó la vista y se topó con unos ojos azabaches que la escaneaban con la mirada, cautelosos, pero llenos de nostalgia, con las finas cejas morenas frunciendo el ceño. Sus labios pálidos encuadraban un semblante serio. Unos cabellos lisos del color del carbón caían con ligereza sobre su rostro llegando casi hasta la altura de las rodillas. Vestía ropas ajustadas de color negro que cubrían casi toda la superficie de su piel, desde la barbilla hasta los tobillos, con los pies descalzos, y unas manos finas que colgaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Su piel era muy pálida, y adquiría una luminosidad extraña con esa luz tenue que provenía de la lejanía.

Levantó la vista, le miró a los ojos, e intentó apartarle de en medio con fastidio para seguir avanzando hacia la luz, pero el hombre la detuvo poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros, y la miró con un semblante desolado pintado en su rostro.

«Déjame ir» repuso ella con fastidio.

«No. Por favor» la miró a los ojos buscando algo, desesperado. «No vayas»

Ella entrecerró los ojos con preocupación. Ya no oía la risa. Levantó una mano con cuidado y la pasó lentamente por el pelo de él, como hipnotizada. Éste la atrajo hacia sí y la estrechó en un abrazo.

«Sí… quédate aquí conmigo…»

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Akame corría muy deprisa por los oscuros pasillos, casi no podía alcanzarla. No dejaba de gritar su nombre, pero ella no se detenía. Se estaba empezando a quedar sin resuello.

—¡Akame! ¡Espera!

La persecución de la pelirroja le llevó hasta fuera del edificio. Al salir de éste, Rin recibió un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. Aguzando la vista pudo ver a la chica a lo lejos tirándole de nuevo una piedra que éste esquivó por los pelos.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué te ha dado ahora conmigo?—le gritó cabreado. Ella no contestó, y riéndose siguió corriendo hasta desaparecer por detrás de la esquina del edificio.

«Mierda» pensó Rin. «¿Qué demonios le habrá pasado?»

Se apresuró a seguirla, por fin decidido a detenerla costara lo que costase, desenvainando la Kurikara con una gran llamarada azul.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Se sentía consolada en sus brazos. La invadía una gran paz. Levantó la cabeza y le miró a la cara. Sus facciones estaban ahora relajadas en una sonrisa apacible, con los ojos cerrados. Ella, sonriendo un poco, levantó una mano de nuevo y acarició ese pelo de aspecto tan sedoso, mientras él suspiraba y ladeaba la cabeza para sentir mejor la caricia de los dedos de la muchacha deslizándose por su cabello. Ella soltó una risita y siguió peinándolo con sus dedos, atrapando un mechón y atrayéndolo hacia sí. Olía muy bien. El tacto aterciopelado del cabello de él sobre su cara la relajaba.

Estaba empezando a adormecerse en sus brazos cuando un detalle la sacó de su embeleso. Empezó a recobrar el sentido, y se apartó bruscamente de él, cayendo al suelo. Se alejó de él con una mueca de terror ante la mirada preocupada del hombre, que se agachó a su lado.

«¿Qué ocurre?» dijo él acercándose a ella, cogiendo con delicadeza su rostro entre esas pálidas manos y acercándolo al suyo para depositar un beso en sus labios; pero ella lo apartó de un manotazo, alejándose de nuevo de él. «¿Qué te asusta?» murmuró con dolor él. «Sabes que conmigo estarás segura».

«¡Ya no me engañas!» gritó ella señalándole con el dedo. «Tus… ¡tus orejas…!»

Él entrecerró los ojos, sintiéndose ofendido, y ladeó la cabeza haciendo que el pelo cayera sobre su cara, mostrando unas orejas puntiagudas… típicas de los demonios.

«Tú también las tienes así… no es motivo para que me rechaces y te vayas… por favor, no te vayas… no me dejes solo»

Ella le miró con asco. Por fin empezaba a ser consciente de todo.

«Deja de actuar…» dijo poniéndose en pie.

«¿De qué estás hablando?» preguntó resentido.

«Oh, vamos… ya no me engañas… no te va a volver a funcionar ese truco conmigo… Itzala»

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Se subió las gafas y miró la cama vacía de su hermano. «Ha vuelto a ir… Será metomentodo…» se lamentó mentalmente. Le habían despertado de nuevo los ruidos provenientes del piso superior. No necesitaba ser un lince para darse cuenta de que su hermano no estaba porque había ido precisamente a la habitación de Akame. Yukio no quería saber para qué…

Realmente se había terminado de despertar por la súbita reaparición de Rin en el cuarto y su furtiva salida con la Kurikara a la espalda. No quería saberlo. ¡No quería saberlo! Pero… ¿para qué necesitaba la katana? No se estaría planeando ponerse a entrenar… o peor… iniciar una pelea…

Se levantó de la cama de un salto, y aunque estaba en pijama, agarró rápidamente su equipo de meister… por si acaso.

«Hombre precavido vale por dos…» se dijo comprobando los cartuchos de su pistola antes de salir corriendo del cuarto.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Chanchancháaaaaaan. ¡Por fin aparece Itzala! ¿Qué os parece? :3 Se pone interesante, eh~ Este personalmente es uno de mis capítulos preferidos n_n La parte de "la oscuridad" es tan aslfkjajgas 33 Oc, ya sé que no soy la más adecuada para decirlo xDDD Pero bueno, eso es. No tengo nada más que decir, sólo lo de siempre~**

**¡Comentad sin miedo, se agradece mucho!**

**Trama de AmnS y Akame Hokori e Itzala, así como otros personajes originales que sólo han salido de cameo (c) Marii-vamp. O sea, yo.**

**Personajes cannon y universo AnE (c) Kazue Kato.**


	11. Chapter 11

El hombre se echó hacia atrás, boquiabierto. «Akame…»

«¡Déjame! ¡Ya sé lo que pretendes!»

Él levantó una ceja, cambiando totalmente de expresión… parecía otra persona. Su boca se había tornado en una sonrisa maliciosa y sus ojos ahora brillaban con malicia. Adoptó una pose defensiva, y miró con soberbia a la chica.

«Sabes que no me gusta hacerte esto… pero tienes que comprender que no puedo dejarte ir»

En cuanto lo dijo, empezó a aumentar de tamaño ante la asustada mirada de la chica, que había perdido de repente todo su aplomo. Volvía a ser consciente de todo, pero sobre ella ahora se levantaba el inmenso cuerpo de Itzala cortándole el paso y a la vez preparado para inmovilizarla a la fuerza. La esperaba una dura batalla tras la apacible calma que la inundaba hacía poco tiempo, pero debía afrontarlo. Tenía que recuperar el control.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Su cuerpo estalló súbitamente en llamas azules, y emitió un gruñido quedo al sentir cómo crecían sus orejas y sus colmillos y cómo su cola se deslizaba bajo su camisa hasta desenrollarse completamente. Enfurecido, clavó sus ojos en Akame, que ahora estaba a menos distancia, pero seguía bordeando el edificio brincando y burlándose de él, y echó a correr tras ella con la Kurikara desenvainada. No quería hacerla daño, pero tenía que detenerla.

De un potente salto, se colocó pocos metros delante de ella apuntando a su pecho con la katana. Ella se detuvo de golpe, quedando la punta de la espada a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo. Tras esto, levantó las manos y miró con una sonrisa maliciosa a Rin.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa?—escupió Rin— ¡Tú no eres así!

—Tú no me conoces—gruñó una voz quebrada, con el timbre de Akame pero algo más grave.

Esa voz desconcertó a Rin. A pesar de ser tan ligeramente distinta, lo había sentido. La miró a la cara entrecerrando los ojos, y descubrió en los de ella algo extraño. No sabía qué era, pero algo no encajaba en ellos. Eso, unido a la extraña sonrisa burlona de Akame tan impropia de ella, y esa mirada tan desconcertante…

Apenas hacía dos días que la conocía. Menos incluso. Pero en ese breve intervalo habían ocurrido muchas cosas. ¿Aun así podría decir que la conocía bien? Tal vez no. Pero sí lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que aquella persona no era _su_ Akame.

Rin arrugó la nariz, mosqueado. En ese caso, tendría que hacer algo. Pero… ¿qué?

—Akame… lamento tener que hacerte esto—y asió con fuerza la katana, preparándose para derribarla de un golpe.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Intentaba zafarse sin éxito. Tiraba hacia arriba, pero una gran presión le impedía liberar sus brazos. Aprisionada en una mano de un sonriente Itzala, Akame intentaba sacar fuerzas de la nada, pero apenas podía aguantar las veces que de cuando en cuando a él le daba por apretar, con lo que mucho menos podía escapar de esa prisión improvisada.

Itzala se carcajeaba de sus esfuerzos inútiles echado sobre un costado en aquél suelo inmaterial, y se acercó a la chica a la cara para verla mejor.

—Déjalo, sabes que no vas a poder conmigo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo con mi cuerpo? ¡Suéltame!

—¿Por qué? Es divertido… ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que le haga daño a tu amiguito?—se rió y apretó un poco la mano que sujetaba a Akame. Ella intentó reprimir un gemido de dolor, pero no lo consiguió. Itzala se volvió a reír.

—S-suéltame…—masculló entre dientes, usando el poco aire que la presión le permitía tener en sus pulmones.

—¡Ja! ¡Pero mírate! ¿Tú te crees que en ese estado vas a poder conmigo, que soy tres o cuatro veces más grande que tú?—se burló, pero al momento se arrepintió de haber dicho eso. Akame sonrió.

—Es cierto, ahora soy mucho más pequeña. Pero te has olvidado de algo—dijo, y empezó a aumentar de tamaño, haciendo a Itzala abrir la mano del dolor al sentir cómo el cuerpo de Akame crecía—. Esta batalla es mental. Y es por _mi_ cuerpo en _mi_ mente, así que juego con ventaja.

Akame terminó de zafarse de Itzala cuando ya eran del mismo tamaño. ¿Era ella la que había crecido, o acaso él había menguado? Era imposible saberlo en aquél espacio sin límites perceptibles y sin ninguna posible referencia más que aquella luz diminuta en la lejanía. A pesar de que habían vuelto a estar proporcionados, Itzala seguía siendo más alto que ella. Aun así, con un pisotón y un requiebro, Akame se escurrió de entre sus brazos y echó a correr de nuevo hacia la luz.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El ruido de pasos le hizo volverse rápidamente, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, y se apresuró a envainar la katana para ocultar sus llamas. No debería haberla desenvainado tan a la ligera, y para colmo, el cuerpo inmóvil de la chica pelirroja estaba tendido a sus pies.

Guardando la katana en la funda a toda prisa, se apresuró después a coger a Akame y se la subió a la espalda como pudo. Era complicado mantener ese peso inerte tras él y huir al mismo tiempo.

—¡Eh! ¡Rin! —le llamó una voz.

«Mierda» pensó éste. Se dio la vuelta lentamente forzando una sonrisa.

—¡Yukio!—dijo un tanto nervioso. Entonces se fijó en el ridículo aspecto de su hermano y se echó a reír—¿Qué haces así vestido? ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerte eso encima del pijama y venir corriendo en zapatillas? ¡Ja, ja, ja!—a pesar de la apurada situación en la que se encontraba no pudo evitar reírse ante su hermano vestido con un fino pijama de verano, el pelo despeinado, calzado con las zapatillas de andar por casa y su equipo de Doctor colgando a un lado de su cuerpo.

Yukio intentó ignorar las burlas de su hermano.

—¿Qué haces aquí con Akame? ¿Y por qué llevas la Kurikara? ¡Alguien podría verte!

Rin suspiró aliviado en parte al darse cuenta de que al menos no le había visto en llamas. Ahora debía afrontar el caso de que llevaba el cuerpo inerte de Akame a cuestas.

—Verás, es que resulta que Akame es sonámbula, y claro… oí un ruido y fui a ver… y ha llegado hasta aquí y se ha vuelto a dormir. Ahora justo la iba a llevar a su cuarto…

—Rin… Akame duerme de día.

—Oh, claro. Pero es que se estaba echando una siesta después de entrenar…

—¿Y a qué viene la sangre de su cara?— se dio cuenta Yukio, alarmado, y se acercó a examinarla. Rin contuvo una exclamación de sorpresa y se alejó de su hermano.

—Nada… no ha pasado nada, ha debido de hacerse un corte con una rama o algo…—dijo con voz nerviosa, y sin darse cuenta echó a correr hacia el edificio dejando atrás a Yukio.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues eso xD Que patatas fritas. ¿Está interesante la cosa? ¿Os gusta Itzala? Porque a partir de ahora es posible que aparezca bastante~ Jojojo. En fin, no tengo gran cosa que decir. Disfrutadlo~<strong>

**¡Comentad sin miedo, se agradece mucho!**

**Trama de AmnS y Akame Hokori e Itzala, así como otros personajes originales que sólo han salido de cameo (c) Marii-vamp. O sea, yo.**

**Personajes cannon y universo AnE (c) Kazue Kato.**


End file.
